The Visions
by C-Swirl
Summary: Hanji is at it again when it comes down to her experiments. Deciding to try it on her own, she uses herself as a LabRat. However, this trial has some unimaginable effects. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

~Hanji is at her antics again, however this time she is the one to fall victim to her own experiments~

"Ok, just a little more water and… Done!" Hanji exclaimed. She held out a vial of blue tinted liquid. "Now I just need a test a subject! Eren, Mikasa maybe?" She paced back and forth shaking the liquid as she went. "Gah! So many choices!" Her eyes lit up at the possibilities. Then she was struck by a not so smart idea.

 _Maybe I should drink it._

She questioned the decision before agreeing to try it. She pulled out the cork and sniffed the concoction.

"Smells like Heichou's cleaning detergent." She brought the small vile to her lips and drank it. She shrugged her shoulders. She didn't feel different.

"Hmm, must be inef-" she started gagging and coughing. "The hell!?" She felt her legs grow weak and she collapsed to the floor. The glass vial shattered upon contact. Hanjis head began to throb and she passed out.

~Sorry this is so short, it's just supposed to be a trial to see if anyone likes it, if so I'll put out more.~


	2. Chapter 2

~Levis POV~

Cleaning. What a wonderful way to pass the time. No Yeager or Hanji to pester him. Come to think of it, where was Hanji? Levi knew that Yeager was busy combat training yet there was no sign of the scientist.

Probably off analyzing some Titan samples or whatever the hell she does.

However, by now she would have ran over telling him about her latest findings, or asking to see Eren for some more tests. Then he heard it. The shattering vial from Hanjis lab.

"Tch, does she always have to make a mess in my castle?" He wiped the window one last time before going to see what she was up too.

"Hey idiot, open the door." No answer. "It's Corporal, I order you to open this door." Still no answer, he would have at least heard frantic running and shuffling but nothing. "Hanji, I'm coming in." Pushing the door open a crack he peered in. Everything looked normal, however opening it all the way revealed a not so settling image. Hanji Zoe was collapsed on the floor, though unconscious she shuddered in a way that made her seem almost terrified. Looking around he noticed the shattered vial and the remnants of her experiment on the floor with it.

"What the hell did you do?" He kneeled down to examine her, she breathed rapidly and heavily.

She's alive, so that's a relief.

He moved aside the shattered glass and began to sit her up. God she is heavier than she looks. Levi leaned her back against the wall. He was about to stand up when she mumbled something under her breath. Levi stopped and leaned closer, the words were faint yet what sounded like worry laced them.

"Please put him down. No, no stop!" Quiet yet clear.

"Wake up dumbass!" Levi shook the girl, pulling her back into consciousness. She gasped in a lot of air, it was as though she hadn't been breathing it all. It was followed by traumatized panting, what had happened to her? She calmed down a little and looked down at the floor still breathing heavily.

"Hey!" Levi snapped his fingers calling towards her attention. "What did you do?" She looked up at him, yet what he saw he hadn't expected. She looked shaken, not a common sight. She could spend the rest of her life around Titan and never jump out of paranoia.

"I couldn't stop them." She mumbled, choking slightly on her words.

"Huh? What are you talking about everyone's fine. Did you hit your head on the way down?"

"W-Wait, it wasn't real?" She sounded..doubtful almost.

"I guess so…?" Levi answered, he wasn't sure if he was clear on the situation. "Well, you should get up, don't need anyone thinking you're hurt." He held out his hand. Looking up she pushed it aside before getting up on her own.

"I'm fine."


	3. Chapter 3

~Eren's POV~

Though his schedule may seem concerning to most, Eren Yeager had learned to accommodate to the constantly changing life style. Today he was to do tests with squad leader Hanji. He paced in the courtyard waiting for his superior.

That's weird, isn't ever late, she normally arrives early.

15 minutes passed before Hanji showed up. She looked..tired, in a weird way though, Hanji was normally so full of energy but she just seemed sluggish today.

"Okay Eren, today we are going to see just how strong you are!" said... with false enthusiasm?

" ? Are you ok?" Eren questioned her, anyone who'd been around her at least a month could tell that something was up.

"Huh? Oh yeah i'm totally fine! Just didn't get a lot of sleep last night!" stuffed her hands into her pockets and started walking around Eren, inspecting him.

"Say Eren?"

"Yes ?"

"Hows your anger management going?" The question blindsided him, Why would she ask something like that?

"It's going good, haven't had any problems besides with Jean." Eren was definitely confused. Why such a random question? Then he began to notice the small things; the sweat under her arms, her eyes darting about him, the brisk way she walked, ready to take off and any moment. His mind traveled to an experiment of his own. He waited till she walked in front of him, ready to test her reflex. Upon approaching, he lunged forward but didn't move his feet. She jumped back as expected however, she reached for a nonexistent 3DM blade. That made Eren jump back. Hanji looked at him as though ready to take off after a swift kick to the shin.

"Easy! I was just messing around." Eren cautioned, he was actually a little scared at this point. It fealt as though he was attempting to distract a wild animal.

"I-I'm sorry Eren," Hanji sighed, she crossed her arms over her chest, "Just not in the mood today…"

"Hanji? Are you ok? The truth this time." Eren pressed, he was almost as stern as captain Levi. Hanji sat down in the grass and leaned back against a rock.

"Eren, I've been seeing some creepy shit lately." Hanji sighed. Her enthusiasm was gone. It was more like a pitiful excuse for courage.

"Wh-what do you mean? There haven't been any Titan problems in at least a week."

"That's just it, I don't know what I mean." Her breathing quickened, strange, she was panicking.

"Hanji? Calm down." She shivered now,no,shuddered. He placed a hand on her shoulder only to find that she was sweating. He knew these signs well.

"Hanji, I need you to look at me. How many fingers am I holding up?"

"What do yo-?" She exhaled slowly and before becoming limp. Eren rushed to grab her before she hit the ground.

 _ **Thx for reading guys, leave some reviews and let me know what you think so far. Sorry for the cliffhangers and stuff but that how you keep people interested. I'll try to get a schedule for updating, I'm on vacation for a weeks worth of days on Tuesday so expect more updates then!**_


	4. Chapter 4

~Hanjis POV~

Blood. So much blood. Screaming. Yet this time familiar. On god no! Not him!

"ARMIN!?" Hanji yelled out. Her eyes shot open only to be met with darkness. She panted, was she even awake? No..She wasn't last time, at least according to Levi she wasn't.

Again, screaming. Still Armin.

Hanji shuddered. Just thinking of the poor boy, his screams seemed so real. Were they real? She was starting to doubt Levis words.

 _Hanji..Please! Kill it! Kill it please!_

New images took the place of darkness. Sawney?Impossible...Sawney was killed. The blonde Titan stood at its 3 meters yet something dangled from its mouth.

 _HANJI PLEASE! KILL THE DAMN THING DON'T JUST STAND THERE! ARGH!_

Armin! In the mouth of Sawney...No. NoNononono. It can't be real. Hanji reached for her sword, tears welling in her eyes.

"Sawney stop!" Her own voice was inaudible. A terrible crunching sound ripped across her eardrums. Armin screamed in pure pain and terror.

"Shit! Armin!" Hanji darted towards the Titan, her blade ready to strike.

 **HANJI WAKE UP! WAKE UP!**

This time her eyes opened for real, only to be met with blinding light. Hanji inhaled deeply, the fresh air pouring into her lungs. Then a shadow. Eren.

"Hey? Hanji!? You with me?" Eren questioned her, he waved a hand in front of her eyes.

"Eren, where's Armin!?" She shot up only to be eased back down.

"Hes' fine, training." Eren assured. "Sit down for a minute, you're still a little unsteady."

"Sounds like you know your stuff." Hanji chuckled.

"So was that the 'creepy shit' you referred to earlier?"

She nodded, slightly shaken.

"This time it seemed worse…"

"Have you told anyone yet? Heichou?"

"No, I don't need people worrying about me, they have other things to focus on."

"Well I'm worrying about you so you better start talking."

"Alright, alright," she sighed in regret, "I was screwing around with chemicals trying to make a type of 'performance enhancer', I didn't think to find a test subject and decided to try it myself. After that I passed out and the midget found me. He woke me up and told me to get back to work."

"So… When did the creepy shit start?"

"When I passed out."

"So you've passed out twice today? That's not natural."

"Ya think?" She said sarcastically, clearly annoyed at this point. She was usually the one asking the questions. Hanji knew Eren was right, what if she passed out in combat?

"Common," the boy said, holding out his hand, "You can get up now."

She nodded and took his hand pulling herself up. She brushed off her arms and legs before standing tall as she usually did.

"Hey Eren?" She said.

"Yeah?"

"...Thanks."


End file.
